Letting The Love Escape
by pastelroses
Summary: MM this takes place after season three when they are running away from Roswell. Some people are chasing them and they might be aliens. What happens when Maria gets captured by the aliens, will Michael help her?
1. Default Chapter

Letting The Love Escape

Chapter 1: Running Away

Maria glanced out the van window as she looked at the cars that were passing her by. Maria sighed as she leaned her head on the glass window. She had never expect in a million years that she would ever leave Roswell and be on the run from the F.B.I. But that was exactly what was happening. It all started earlier that morning when Max, Isabel, Liz, Michael, Kyle and herself all got into Max's van and drove out of Roswell, since it had become unsafe for the aliens to stay in Roswell. The F.B.I had finally figured out their little secret and were trying to capture them. Maria felt sorry for Isabel, who had to leave her husband Jesse behind. Maria glanced over at Isabel, who was sitting in front of her. Her hand was down and her cheeks were wet from the tears that had fallen. Maria sighed again. She looked up at the front, where Max was driving and Liz was sitting beside him. In front of her, Isabel and Kyle sat. Kyle was staring out of the window too, just like her. Maria also felt sorry for Kyle, who had never wanted to be in this mess in the first place, was now fleeing from his home and from his dad. If Kyle's dad, Sheriff Valenti had not been so kind to the Pod Squad, then Kyle would not be sitting in a van with three aliens. Maria never wanted to be in this mess either but as she looked over at the person sitting beside her, she realized why she did want to be in this mess. She was in love with Michael Guerin. But right now they were not getting along, ever since they hit the road, the two of them had started bickering at each other non stop. They were yelling and swearing so loud that Max had to stop the van and tell them to shut up. Since then they had been quiet but Maria knew the silence wouldn't last for much longer. All she wanted was to be held by his strong arms and never let go. As a tear silently slid down her face, the silence was finally broken.

" What is your problem, why you staring at me?" Michael said not seeing the tear fall from Maria's eye.

" Do not say anything!" Isabel warned not wanted to hear another argument.

Maria properly sat up and then Michael saw the tear.

He didn't say anything but Maria could see a concerned look in his eyes.

" I'm going to get some gas, Did anyone want anything?" Max asked.

No one replied.

"I'll take that as a no then." Max said as eh got off the highway and want into a gas station. When Max got out of the car, Kyle spoke up.

" Why didn't he just use his powers?"

" Because he wants to save them up." Isabel replied.

" For what?" Kyle asked again.

" In case something happens to us." Isabel said.

Maria gulped.

" Like what?" Maria asked.

Isabel shrugged her shoulders, as Max came back in the car.

" The F.B.I is on our trail, what do you think is going to happen!" Michael said.

All of a sudden her stomach felt sick.

" The F.B.I are probably still back in Roswell." Kyle said trying to cheer Maria up.

" I don't think so.." Liz said panic in her voice as she spotted a car with red lights.

Everyone glanced in the direction Liz was looking in.

" Max step on it!" Michael yelled as Max put his foot on the petal and sped back on the high way.

The sound of a screaming siren was soon heard as the F.B.I followed closely behind the van. Maria kept on looking through the back window, hoping that she wouldn't see the car with the red lights. But every time she looked it seemed like the car was getting closer and closer to them. Maria looked at all of her friends, all of them at panic written all over their faces. Even Michael looked worried. Maria glanced back at the car behind them. All of a sudden she saw a red ball of fire coming from the car as it flew towards them.

" Max move the van!" Maria yelled.

Liz looked at her with a questioning look as she looked iin her rearview mirror and saw the red ball of fire.

" They are not the F.B.I, they are aliens!" Maria yelled.


	2. Making A Plan

Chapter 2- Making a Plan

Hey sorry it took me so long to write back. I have almost finished the third chapter. Hope you likeJ

Max quickly moved the fan to the left lane, which had no other vehicles in sight.

" Do you know those aliens?" Kyle asked as he saw the fire ball burn a tree, that was beside the high way.

Max shook his head.

" I have no idea who they are!" Max answered as the van turned a corner.

" They probably want to get to us, before the FBI does." Michael stated.

Maria glanced at Michael as their eyes met. He could see the worry in her eyes.

" Don't worry, Max, Isabel, and I won't let anything happen to you." Michael said as Maria let out a small smile.

" Max they are gaining on us!" Liz cried out as everyone glanced behind them. Liz was right! The car was right behind them, almost touching their bumper.

" What are we going to do?" Liz asked.

" I think we need to get out of the van, maybe we will have a better chance to get away." Kyle suggested.

" Are you nuts?" Maria asked.

" There is no way I am getting out of this van!" Maria said.

" Kyle might have a point." Isabel said finally speaking up.

" We can't keep on running away from who ever is chasing us and we can't use our powers that well in the van. If we did use our powers, we could end up hurting Liz, Kyle or Maria."

Everyone looked at Isabel as Max and Michael glanced at each other.

" Isabel's right." Max said.

" What?" Maria yelled panic in her voice. She looked at Liz for support but she looked quickly towards Max. Mari knew that Liz was on Max's side.

" You guys are crazy, like I said I'm not getting out of this van to get friend from what ever is chasing us!" Maria yelled as she looked at all of her friends.

" Like I said I won't let anything happen to you. Just stay right beside me. I promise." Michael stated as he looked into Maria's eyes.

Maria sighed and said fine.

" I have an idea!" Max spoke up.

" Lets stop in front of that forest." He said as he pointed to a deep dark forest in front of them.

" So in case anything happens we can ruin in the forest. If we get split up, we will meet back on the other side of the forest. Okay!" Max explained.

Everyone agreed. All of a sudden another red fire ball came flying towards them. It was so powerful, when it hit the van, it made it tip over. Everyone screamed as the van tipped over.

" Is everyone okay?" Max called out.

" Yeah!" the teenagers said.

Michael looked over at Maria who was scared and shaking.

" It will be okay. I won't let you get hurt okay Maria?" Michael said.

Mari nodded her head.

" Let's get out carefully by Kyle's door. But everyone be careful." Max said.

The teenagers unbuckled their seatbelts and carefully went out of Kyle's door. After ten minutes everyone was safely on the ground.

" Guys I think we have company!" Kyle said as he pointed to the car that had been chasing them. Four men stepped out of the vehicle holding red fire ball sin their hands. Maria, Kyle and Liz stepped back as Michael, Max, and Isabel stepped in front of them. They put their hands up and soon red energy balls appeared. They shot the balls into the direction that they four men stood. But the men blocked the shots with a green force field.

" How did they do that?" Maria said.

Max shook his head as he looked down at his hands.

" Look, their releasing more energy balls!" Isabel said pointing at the men.

" Everyone lets go in the forest, we will meet together on the together on the other side if we get lost." Max said as he took the lead and started running in the forest.

" Maria stay right beside me!" Michael said as he took her hand and entered the forest., following Liz and Max. Behind them Isabel and Kyle followed. A foot away the four men were walking quickly to catch up the aliens.


	3. Trapped

Chapter 3 Trapped

Once they had entered the forest, they had started to run quickly. So that they could get away from the men that were chasing them. Running through the forest was dangerous, they had to watch out for roots up from the ground and sharp branches scratched their faces. Maria had received a deep cut on her cheek from a big branch while she was running. Max had decided to take a break as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Max what are we going to do?" Liz asked.

"Those men are more powerful than you, Isabel and Michael." Liz continued.

"I know!" Max said panic in his voice.

"We can't keep running away." Isabel said looking at her brother.

"We can't stay here and wait to be killed!" Kyle stated.

While Isabel, Max, Kyle and Liz were debating on what to do, Michael and Maria were talking amongst themselves.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked pointed to the cut on Maria's face.

"Yeah I am fine." She said smiling softly.

Michael looked at her, with a concern look in his eye.

Maria was starting to get nervous as she started to shake. Michael saw Maria shaking and wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a hug.

"It's going to be okay." Michael said.

"I'm so afraid." Maria said as she pulled away from him.

" Don't worry, I will protect you." Michael said kissing her forehead.

" I care about you and I wont let anyone hurt you, I swear." Michael said.

"Why?" Maria asked him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"What?" Maria asked

"I..I love you." He said loud enough so Maria could hear him.

Maria gasped, and then smiled.

"I love you too, Space Boy!" Maria said as she kissed him.

All of a sudden Liz screamed, as a red fire ball hit the tree that was behind her. Everyone looked in the direction in which the fireball came from. There were the four men, standing with fireballs in their palms. Maria screams as afire ball came at her. She fell to the ground and just missed her. She saw another one coming at her. She got up and started running. She ran as fast as she could, without looking back. She dodged her way though branches that was in her way. Maria had no idea where she was going. All she wanted was to get far away from the aliens. After running for ten minutes. She sneaked a look behind her. She sighed with relief when she saw no one trailing behind her. She decides to take a rest as she sat on a big hollow log. Her heart was still pounding like a drum as Maria tried to catch her breath. Once Maria had calmed down, she looked around and it finally hit her that she was alone. Where was Michael? Where was Liz? Where were her friends? Panic began to surround her.

"Michael!" She screamed as loud as she could.

All of a sudden she heard Liz scream far off in the distance. She heard leaves cracking behind her. Maria turned around and came face to face with one of the men. Her body began to shake as she slowly backed away.

"Michael!" She screamed again.

"No one can save you!" The man said as he made a red fire ball in his hands.

"Why are you doing this?" Maria yelled.

"The aliens and their friends must be stopped." The man answered.

Maria turned around and started to run, as the fireball just missed her foot.

"Michael!" She screamed again, but there was no response.

Maria stopped running when she came to a small cliff. She glanced over the cliff to see a steep drop. Just below her was a small rock ledge.

"No where to go now!" The man said as a red ball appeared.

" I will tell your boyfriend Michael, that his little girlfriend is dead


	4. Chapter 4 A Bad Rescue and A New Talent

Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't wrote in a long time! I had a major case of writers block! Hope you like the new chapter. If you haven't done it go out and read the new Harry Potter book! It is great! I used Harry and Ron's names in this chapter!

3 Jenn

Chapter 4 A Bad Rescue and A New Talent

" I don't think so!" Michael said as he came out of the forest with a red ball of light in his hands. He through the ball at the man but the man use his own ball to shield himself from the attack. Michael's ball reflected off of the man's and hit Maria. Maria flew over the cliff as her skin lit up. Luckily she landed on the rock platform. But she hit her head and went unconscious. Maria's skin was now lime green.

" Maria!" Michael yelled as he saw Maria fly over the cliff. Tears sprung in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I will save you!" Michael screamed. He doubt that she could her him but it made him feel more at ease.

" No you won't!" The man said as he threw a fire ball at him. The fire ball knocked Michael off his feet as it sent him flying through the air.

The man smiled and walked over the cliff. He bent down and found foot holes. He climbed down the cliff and then he jumped down to the rock platform where Maria laid motionless. He picked her up and placed her over his shoulders as one of Maria's scented oils fell out of her pocket. Not noticing the oil he climbed up the cliff. Once he was safely on solid ground, he put out his hands and made a huge green ball. He threw it up in the air as it exploded. It looked like fireworks in the sky. All of a sudden the two other men appeared. The fireworks display was a sign for the other men to return.

"We have the girl, we have to get out of here!" the man who made the fireworks said.

" Don't we need to kill the others? Isn't that the reason we came here?" one of the men asked.

" No we have what we need." He said as he began to walk into the forest. The other two men followed as they disappeared inside the forest.

When the green ball exploded in the air, Liz, Max, Isabel and Kyle all saw it as they were trying to protect themselves from the two men, who were throwing green balls at them.

" Look!" Liz pointed up at the sky. Then all of the sudden, the men stopped trying to hurt them and they ran into the direction that the huge green blast came from.

"Let's go get them! They might have Michael and Maria!" Max said as they all ran into the forest after them.

They came to a clearing where there was a cliff. There was no sign of the men but Isabel spotted Michael lying on the ground.

" Michael!" Isabel yelled as he ran over to him.

Michael's eyes fluttered open as he groaned and rolled over.

" What happened? Where is Maria?" Michael yelled as he got up and ran over to the cliff. He looked down. There was no Maria!

" No!" Michael yelled as he collapsed to the ground. He had just confessed his love for her, now she was gone. She was Dead!

" Where's Maria?" Liz asked glancing down at Michael.

" She's dead!" Michael screamed.

Everyone was horrified.

" What do you mean Michael?" Liz asked.

" I tried to save her, but one of the men blasted me and it hit Maria. She flew over the cliff. She is gone! Its all my fault!" Michael yelled.

Max looked at Michael then he looked down to the rock platform. He saw something shiny. It looked like one of Maria's oils.

"Liz come here!" He said as Liz ran over beside Max.

" That IS Maria's oil!" Liz said.

" Michael she isn't dead, they took her!" Max said.

Michael was happy that she wasn't dead but he couldn't believe that the men took her.

" We have to go find her!" Michael said anger and frustration filled his voice.

" We will! But Michael you have to calm down. We will get Maria back but you have to promise me that you will calm down." Max said as he put his hand on his broad shoulder.

Michael looked up at Max and nodded.

"Lets all go to the van and then we will decide what to do from there." Max said.

Everyone agree since there wasn't anything better to do.

They all walked back into the forest and soon enough huge trees surrounded them like a blanket. Michael took one last look behind him and hoped Maria was alright.

Maria woke up in the back seat of a car. Her head pounded like a drum and every muscle in her body hurt so bad she thought she had gotten hit by a train. Her wrists and feet were bounded together by a piece of thick rope. Her skin was not green anymore. She tried sitting up which made her body hurt more. She glanced around the car. One man was sitting beside her and the together two were in the front seats. But was alone but where was Michael?

"Where I she? What did you do to him?" Maria asked

The man sitting beside her, turned and smiled.

"We were thinking you would never wake up." his cold voice sent shivers down Maria's back.

" Answer me!" she cried out.

" All we did was stop him from taking you!" the man said. " he was such a weak little alien, one shot and he was down."

Maria clenched her fists.

" I'm Harry, that is Ron and Charlie!" Harry said pointing to the other two men.

" Where are we going?" Maria demanded ignoring Harry.

" Nothing for you to worry about! Now go back to sleep." Harry said.

Maria wasn't tired but as soon as he said those words, her eyes began to flutter and they closed as she drifted into a deep sleep, thinking about Michael. Maria did not know it but she was sending Michael her thoughts. The blast had turned her skin and had given her the fit to seen inside the minds of people and to send images into people's minds.


	5. Chapter 5 The Mind Is A Beautiful Thing

Chapter 5- The Mind Is A Beautiful Thing

Michael was just about to enter the van when he stopped dead in his tracks. In his mind he saw a picture of Maria with her eyes closed. Her wrists and legs were tied with a rope. She seemed to be traveling in a car.

" What is it Michael?" Isabel asked.

" I just saw Maria in a car and she was tied up!" Michael answered.

Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

" It felt like I was inside her mind." Michael said.

"Michael that is crazy!" Liz exclaimed.

" Yeah Liz is right, it is crazy." Kyle said agreeing with Liz.

" Well maybe it is crazy! But I saw everything through Maria's eyes, so maybe this crazy thing can help us find Maria." Michael said.

" I think Michael as a point." Max said.

" And I can help to, with my dream walking." Isabel added.

" So what do we do now?" Liz asked.

" Did you see anything in your….vision?" Max asked.

Michael shook his head, his long brown hair swung from side to side.

" All I saw was Maria tied up that's all!" Michael answered as a small sigh escaped from his mouth.

" I guess this thing, whatever it is, isn't much help. I can't believe this! Maria's kidnapped by aliens and we are stuck here!" Michael said is voice growing louder.

"God I hate this!" Michael yelled as he walked away from the van to a squared shaped rock. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

" Come on Maria give me something useful." he whispered.

As Maria's eyes fluttered open, she hoped the nightmare that she had wasn't true. She dreamt that she was in a car with three aliens. But as Maria looked around she realized her nightmare was real! She was in a car with three aliens and she remembered their names were Harry, Ron and Charlie. Harry was still sitting beside her.

"Good timing, we are almost there." Harry said.

"Where are we going?" Maria asked frustrated that she had no idea where they were taking her.

" You will find out soon." Harry replied.

Maria looked out the window.

" Michael I wish you were here, I wish you would fine me." Maria whispered as they passed a sign in front of the cut off they were taking. It said Red Hill.

Maria sighed. She had no idea where Red Hill was. She was trying to think where Red Hill might be when the car stopped. Her thoughts vanished as she looked back outside. The car had stopped in front of an old three story house. The house was dark. The door was a gloomy gray and the red bricks that the house was made out of was now an ugly brown. There were five windows and the were all dirty. But what was really odd was that there were white curtains on every window and they looked brand new.

"This is where we live!" Harry said as he opened the van door and grabbed Maria. He brought her out of the car.

"If you love the outside of the house, you will love what we did to the inside." Harry said as Ron and Charlie laughed.

" let me GO!" Maria yelled as she tried to kick Harry.

" Harry keep that girl quiet!" Ron shouted as he opened the gray door.

Maria yelled again as she thought of Michael. She want to get back to him. All of a sudden Harry made a green ball and threw it at her. She fell down.

" That should keep you from yelling." Harry said as he picked up her body, went inside, and closed the gray door.

" I know where Maria is!" Michael yelled as he ran to the van.

" I saw the cut off they took it was called Red Hill and I know where they took her! But they hurt her! We have to go quick!"

" I know where Red Hill is!" Kyle said.

Everyone was excited to know that they had a lead but it was weird that Michael could see what was happening to Maria. They all got in the car and sped off.


	6. Chapter 6 Trapped Again

Chapter 6 Trapped Again

Maria woke up to a throbbing headache and a sore stomach. She got up and noticed that she was sitting on a white mattress with only one thin sheet and a flat pillow. She glanced over her surroundings but there wasn't much to glance at. The only thing inside the tiny bathroom sized room she was in, was the bed and a gross toilet in the corner. There was a solid gray door to her right which had four golden locks.

" Get me out of here!" Maria cried hoping it would make her feel better to yell, but it didn't."

" Wow, you've always got the perfect timing."

A voice said that was all to familiar. The voice belong to Harry.

Fear overcame Maria has the door opened. Harry was standing in the door way with a needle in his hands. Maria screamed. She tried to move but there was no where for here to go. Maria was trapped. As Harry got closer she tried to develop a plan but nothing came to mind. Until she thought of the perfect idea. Harry was a foot in front of her as Maria backed up until she was touching the cold stone wall behind her. Harry sat on the bed beside her and was just about to inject the needle into Maria's arm, when Maria's leg swung up and hit Harry square in the face. Maria got up and ran as fast as she could out the door. She thought she was home free until, two strong arms grabbed her by the waist.

" Your not going anywhere!" Ron said as he took the screaming Maria into a dark room. The only light came from a single lamp that was hanging over what seemed to be a brown dentist chair. Beside the chair was table with sharp tools and objects. Ron put Maria on the chair and tied her up with rope that was under the chair. Ron grabbed a long sharp knife from the table and started to walk towards Maria.

" Ron! There is a van pulling up in front of the house!" Charlie said from upstairs.

Ron looked angry as he threw the knife down on Maria's tied up legs. Once Ron was out of the room, Maria tried to grab hold of the knife. She hoped that the van was her friends coming to save her. Her legs and waist were tied and so were her wrists. She stretched but she could not reach the knife. Maria took a deep breath thought of Michael, and tried to reach the knife again. Her fingers caught the knife. She placed the knife sticking up between her knees and placed the rope that held her wrists together in place, on top of the knife. The knife was cutting the rope but when she heard footsteps upstairs, she got scared so she moved her hand. The knife ended up cutting her hand. Even though her hand hurt she managed to cut through the rope, which allowed her to cut the rope that tied her legs together and her waist. Maria got out of the chair and ran out of the room. She had no idea where she was, all she knew was that she was in a basement in an old house. She glanced down the hall to see an old stair case leading upstairs. She had no idea where to go.

All of a sudden she heard voices and footsteps. She panicked and hid behind the wall. When she couldn't hear the sounds anymore, she backed away from the wall slowly. She heard footsteps behind her, she was about to scream when a hang covered her mouth. She sprung around to come face to face with Michael.

" God Michael you scared me!" Maria said sighing with relief when he lifted his hands from her mouth.

" I didn't want you to yell, the men would have heard you." Michael said.

" Oh I'm so glad you are here!" Maria cried as she gave Michael a hug. It felt so good to be in his strong arms again.

" What happened to your hand?" Michael asked worry in his deep voice.

Maria shook her head.

" Nothing."

Michael gave her a look.

" Maria!" Liz cried as she came running down the stairs and gave her best friend a hug. Following Liz was Max, Isabel and Kyle.

" Are you okay?" Liz asked.

" Yeah just my hand hurts."

"Thanks for coming to get me." Maria said.

" We would never leave you behind." Max said.

" How did you do it?" Maria asked.

" Do what?" Max asked.

" Kill the men? I thought they were to powerful?" Maria said.

" I didn't kill them, I didn't even see them up there." Max said.

Maria gulped as she looked behind her, there was Harry, Ron and Charlie.

" RUN!"


	7. Chapter 7 Letting The Love Escape

****

Chapter 7 Letting The Love Escape

"Everybody split up! I will go with Liz, Isabel you go with Kyle, and Michael you go with Maria!" Max yelled staring at the three men.

" Are you sure that is a good idea?" Liz asked.

"Right now yes. I know we are not powerful enough, so right now we got to split up." Max said as he grabbed Liz's arm and ran down the hall.

" C'mon." Michael said as he took a hold of Maria's hand and ran upstairs.

Maria didn't have to be told twice as she followed Michael up the stairs. Maria and Michael came to a long and dark hallway, that was painted dark red. There was two paintings on the walls that had gold frames. There was a room on their right which was the living room and a small kitchen was attached to it. The living room was dark furniture in it and the walls were navy blue. The kitchen looked to be old and the brown paint on the cupboards was peeling off.

"Where do we go now?" Maria asked Michael as she looked down the hallway.

Michael looked at Maria. He had no idea where to go. He glanced down the hall and saw that a door was open. He walked towards the open door. It had stairs leading upwards.

"This must be the attic." Michael thought.

"Come on Maria!" Michael said as Maria ran towards him and followed him up the stairs.

The attic was dark and dusty. There was junk everywhere including old clothes and furniture. It would have looked like a normal attic except one of the boxes was marked " Experiment #3". There was a dirty couch in the corner of the attic, and Michael went and hid behind the back of the couch and the wall. Maria did the same.

"It wont take them long to find us." Maria said.

"Yeah but this might buy us sometime." Michael answered.

"We could have escaped and taken the van." Michael suggested.

" Yeah but then they would have followed us everywhere and they would have got us eventually." Maria whispered.

Michael nodded his head.

"Did they do anything to you?" Michael asked deep concern for her filled his voice.

"Once of the guys named Harry, tried to stick a needle inside of me. I think the stuff was a sedative. But I kicked him before it reached my skin." Maria said.

Michael leaned forward and gave Maria a hug. Then he kissed her forehead.

"I won't let this happen to you again. I will protect you. I promise. I love you Mari and I won't allow you to get hurt because I am an alien." Michael said.

"Michael I love you too! This isn't your fault. I don't mind that you're an alien, since you are the hottest alien there is!" Maria said.

Maria was just about to lean in for a kiss when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Michael hugged Maria tight. Then they heard the footsteps go back down the stairs.

"Phew that was close." Maria said her voice shaky.

"Michael how were you guys able to find me?" Maria asked moving her hair away from her face.

"It was weird Maria. It seemed like I could see inside your mind and that I could see things form your perspective. I saw the sign for Red Hill, because you did." Michael explained.

Maria looked at him oddly.

"I was thinking about you all of the time. I thought that if I thought about you, you would find me." Maria said.

All of a sudden there was a huge blast that came from downstairs.

"We have to go!" Maria said as thoughts of Liz filled her mind.

"I'll go. You stay here." Michael demanded.

"No! I'll be much safer with you." Maria answered.

Michael finally agreed. So Michael and Maria went down the stairs and saw Max and Liz trying to fight off Ron.

Michael went off to help Max fight of Ron. Michael was just about to go help Liz when two strong arms wrapped around her. She knew it was not Michael and that's when she screamed.

"HELP!" Maria yelled, as Harry dragged her into the living room.

Isabel and Kyle came running upstairs when they heard Maria scream. They went in the living room to help Maria. Michael hearing Maria's call for help, kicked Ron and ran into the living room with Liz, Max and Ron right behind him. Michael saw Charlie come up the stairs and he went into the living room too.

Now they were all trapped in the living room. Liz, Max, Isabel, Michael and Kyle on one side, Ron, Charlie, Harry and Maria on the other.

"Now look who has Maria! We can do anything we want to her and there is nothing you can do about it!" Harry said.

Michael shot an evil glance at Harry.

"So I can do this!" Harry said as he made an energy ball and threw it at Maria. She flew and she hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"MARIA!" Liz screamed as an energy ball came flying towards her. Then Kyle got hit too. The aliens were the only ones remaining.

Max made a ball and threw it at Harry, but it didn't hit him. Michael was just about to make one too when he heard a voice. It sounded like Maria's.

" Michael you can beat them. You all can beat them." Michael turned his head and saw that Isabel and Max were looking at Maria.

"Isabel, Max and Michael you are strong aliens. Charlie, Ron and Harry are strong too, but you have something they don't have, love and friendship. Show them how powerful you guys are. Let the love escape. Or we will all die!" Maria said.

Isabel, Michael and Max shook their heads. They thought of their friends and the people that they loved. They made energy balls which turned purple and then they threw it at the three men.


	8. Chapter 8 Leaving

My Note:

Hey I just want to say Thank You to all of my reviewers! You are awesome and I love you all! I loved your sweet comments. I wasn't going to continue this story, but your reviews about how you couldn't wait for more made me change my mind. Thank you for telling me what to change about my stories like fixing my spelling. Here are awesome people that reviewed my story all the time.

****

Majikstruck

**AnimusPatronus**

****

Hayley

Samantha

Alisha

Veronica

**fyreangel5**

****

**mm4ever2gether**

3 Thank you!

****

My new story: I am going to leave Roswell for now and go to another one of my fav shows. One Tree Hill. I am going to write about Brooke and Lucas or Sophia and Chad. Its going to be a sweet fic! So look for that soon!

****

Chapter 8 Leaving.

As the three balls came at them, Charlie, Ron and Harry made their own energy balls. They placed them in front of their bodies, like a shield. The three men had smiles on their faces since they knew they were safe, but they were sadly mistaken. The three balls from Isabel, Max and Michael did not stop at the men's shields. The balls went fright through the shields and right into the men's hearts. As the men flew through the air, their pulses quickly fades as their hearts stopped. The three bodies landed on the floor the sound echoed throughout the room.

Isabel could not believe it. She could not believe that they had killed three powerful aliens. She looked over at Max and at once flung herself into his arms. Then she did the same to Michael.

"I can't believe we did it." Isabel said.

"And I can't believe you were right about Maria. I heard her voice loud and clear in my head." Isabel continued.

"I haven't exactly figured out Maria's case, but somehow she managed to get telecommunication powers. But all I know is that she saved our lives." Max said.

At the sound of Maria's name. Michael realized she was still on the floor, not moving.

"Maria!" Michael yelled as he ran over to her limp body.

Meanwhile Max and Isabel both went to check on Kyle and Liz. Kyle and Liz woke up quickly, and they went over to Maria's side.

"C'mon Maria." Michael cried out . But there was no response from Maria's body..

"Listen to Michael Maria!" Max yelled.

"You saved us, now we are going to try and save you. You're my best friend, you have to wake up." Liz said tears falling from her eyes and dripping down her cheek, like icy raindrops.

"Her pulse is fading" Isabel said as she finished checking Maria's pulse.

"Maria! I love you! Open your eyes and we can be together. I need you. I love you with all of my heart. I'm trying to let my love escape, can you feel it?" Michael said as he leaned forward and kissed Maria's sweet lips.

Isabel checked Maria's pulse again.

"She's coming back to us." Isabel said as a smile appeared on her face.

All of a sudden Maria's eyes opened.

"I can feel your love Michael." Maria said as she kissed Michael back.

"I love you space boy!" Maria said as everyone laughed.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked.

"Of course Liz and I will always be your best friend." Maria said as she sat up slowly and gave her best friend a hug.

" Me too!" Liz said.

Michael helped Maria stand up as she tried to get her balance. Michael put his strong arm on Maria's waist, making sure that she didn't fall. He kissed her forehead as Maria leaned closer to his warm body.

"Sorry to burst your little bubble guys. But we have a problem. What are we going to do about the bodies?" Kyle asked.

Everyone looked at Kyle. He did have a point.

"Maybe we should stick their bodies and hide them somewhere up there." Michael said.

"Are you nuts?" Liz asked.

" No! I mean I'm not concerned about the bodies, even if someone does find them, they can't trace them to us. Besides I really want to get out of this house." Michael said.

Everyone agreed to Michael's insane idea since he was right and everyone wanted to get out of the house as quick as possible.

Max walked over to Harry's body and swung it over his shoulder, Michael and Kyle did the same to Charlie's and Ron's bodies. They carried them down the hall and up the stairs to the attic.

"Where do we hide them?" Kyle asked.

"Put him in this trunk." Michael said pointing to Harry's body. Max put Harry's body into an old red trunk.

" Okay Max put the trunk behind the couch." Michael said.

"You can put one of them in here." Maria said noticing a small closet that she hadn't seen before. So Ron's body went in there. Isabel found a big box and in went Charlie's body.

"This seems so insane, we are going to get caught!" Liz said worry in her voice.

"No we won't just forget about it." Michael said.

"Yeah Liz, for once I'm not freaked out. I'm used to this alien stuff and you should get used to it too. I really want to go and travel far away from here." Maria said.

Everyone agreed. Maria took Michael's hand and walked down the steps and out of the house. They got in the van. Michael sat in the back with Maria, as she fell asleep in his arms. Max started the car and off they went, leaving the house on Red Hill in the dust.

THE END!


End file.
